Orbis de ignis
by Incubation
Summary: The languid hopes of regaining a glimpse of his past and numbing visions from his ancestors compelled Fenris to do something he would have never conceived: a Faustian bargain with an immortal being. But before a new dusk fades, the sun may ignite revelations and truths that the elf and his demonic companion never sought to grasp.
1. 1

Fenris had been standing still for at least a few minutes now, waiting for the sun to set, but it appeared to be frozen in time, as if the trailing edge of its disk was determined to glaze the horizon for all of eternity. He found himself walking east of the village, where the density of the naked forest allowed some degree of shelter. He did not know why he was straying away from the small elven community, but his instinct guided him towards a specific location. At the entrance of a cavern, where he could hear the splashing from subterranean streams, he stopped and called for someone. The drop sounds ceased, and the wet footsteps of a creature who was presumably bathing prior could be heard approaching the exit where he was waiting. A small human figure suddenly halted, but the obscurity prevented Fenris from identifying the target. The smooth voice of a female, placid and monotone, broke the silence.

''What have you done''.

Fenris felt an inexplicable rush of concern and raised his arm forward for the girl to take a hold of. He raised his head to see the village engulfed in flames. Sharp nails were digging into the flesh of his palm.

''So it hasn't died out yet. The blood that betrayed my innocence, the blood that first deceived me'', said the girl in a tone that was elevating inconsistently, as if to hide a silent hatred that was consuming her at a fulgurous rate.

The elf cautiously deviated his gaze to meet hers, and despite not being able to pinpoint the exact source of the memory, recognized her face instantly. The ghostly white skin, the jet black hair flowing past the waistline, the frail childish silhouette and small wrists and ankles – all seemed too familiar. The blaze was swallowing mercilessly the timbered houses and its inhabitants, who were frenziedly moving, like ants in the distance, giving the scene a gruesome crimson ignition. The girl discerned the old elven priest running away from his burning shrine in horror, and in a dark mist, summoned darkspawn to finish him off.


	2. 2

Varania had been trying to shake Fenris out of his slumber for a while now, but knowing all too well the reason for this rude awakening, she felt a certain degree of sympathy for her brother.

''Leto! Come on, master Denarius is expecting us to clean up the library!'', she uttered as she lifted the wool blanket from his grasp.

Fenris mumbled and sat on his bed.

''It's the dreams again, ain't it? 'Bout the burning village and the woman in white... grandfather had them too. He became so obsessed about figuring out who she was, what she wanted, but never did. Thought he was receiving messages, was given a quest. Just forget about them, or they'll end up driving you mad, like they did to him''

''I don't care about them, nor their significance. What's important now is that you and mother will be freed soon. You'll be happy at last", he lied in a sleepy voice.

She smiled "We'll come for you, we will. Maybe go live with the Dalish? Have you heard of the Dalish?", said Varania enthusiastically, as they were heading to the magister's library.

Once the siblings arrived to their destination, Fenris decided it would be best to focus on the task at hand and please his master with a job well done. Three other Tevinter slaves were scattered around the room, dusting the books and shelves. Fenris had worked hard to get in Denarius' good grace, and it allowed him to be given the opportunity to deliver his only remaining family from a life of slavery. Being women, they had it rougher than he did, and that's saying a lot. He didn't know what it was he had to do in exchange, and frankly, he didn't care – if Denarius wants to take his life for that of his mother and sister, we would gladly spread it before him. He walked to a shelf where no one else was working, next to a light-haired woman known as Edel, whose clumsiness was rumored among the circle, figuring she might be in need of assistance were an unfortunate blunder to occur. She was heavily scarred around the upper arms and back, and the other slaves attributed it to a result of her incompetence. It wasn't too unexpected when she accidentally angled a top ledge whose support was loose from wear, making all its book content fall over her, but the spectators apprehended with a slight discomfort the consequence of this careless mistake. Hadriana, who was supervising the activity, approached Edel, as she was examining her scrapped knee on the floor.

''Up, knife-ear'', she shouted with a hint of gratification in her voice.

Frightened, the slave obeyed. Hadriana picked a needle from her pocket and stabbed Edel on the shoulder; then she proceeded to lift her staff and with a magical force, pushed the needle into the inside of her body, making it move around. While the victim's shrieking put her in a state of sadistic solace, Hadriana's grin soon disappeared once she noticed that all the other slaves were immobilized by fear.

''Get back to work or you'll be next!'', she threatened, while walking away.

Once Denarius' apprentice was out of sight, Fenris offered Edel to help her clean up the mess, which she declined, but something else caught his attention. To this day he is quite uncertain whether it was mere luck, fate, or divine intervention. On the floor, among the dozens of volumes spread around, one was wide open and displayed the detailed ink sketch of a girl - the girl from his dreams. He rushed to grab the book and asked Edel if she could read what it said.

''Of course not, Leto. Nobody can 'round here, besides the mages. Even if I could, we ain't got no time to study magical things, got a job to be done'' she responded in a voice that was still shaky from the physical punishment she had received only minutes ago.

On a sudden rebellious impulse that was very unlike him, Fenris ripped out the pages that seemed to cover the topic and hid them quickly in his jacket. Noticing Edel's outraged facial expression, he added:

''Tell someone about this and you'll regret ever having been born'', and continued sweeping the shelves, surprised at the hostility of his own intimidation.


	3. 3

Time passed by, and after the painful lyrium-infusion ritual that cost him all his memories, Fenris became increasingly resentful of Denarius and of his life as a slave. The dreams however were still recurrent and his only tangible clue pointing to his past. After experiencing the peak of his master's cruelty when asked to eliminate the Fog Warriors who have treated him so kindly, he fled, and after three years of exile, ended up in Kirkwall, where he was hoping to gain a sense of freedom and perhaps even shed some light into the void of his amnesia. This is when he met Hawke. Hawke gave him the possibility of expanding his network and maybe someday find Denarius and give him what he rightfully deserves. He was looking for someone who might help him find the slaver, get rid of the bounty hunters that were sent to eliminate him, but instead, found a friend.

"You know, we could use some manpower, and you seem like a very skilled warrior", Hawke said to him.

"Not to mention that, well, Bianca's good with ranged combat but she gets a little shy when people get inside her personal space... I think she has intimacy issues", added Varric.

"You gave your crossbow a girl's name? How very... serial killer of you. But alright Hawke, I am in your dept"

And so their journeys began.


	4. 4

Fenris was walking around in circles in Denarius' abandoned Hightown mansion, with the pages from the book he did not recall extracting in his hands. It was the key to remembering his past... so many years have passed and it still remained unanswered. Now that a certain degree of trust has been established with Hawke, should he ask him to reveal the document's secrets? It's hard to believe that a book found in a magister's library would contain material that is not shady and wicked in some way. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and hastily grabbed his sword as a precaution. It was Varric. Fenris hastily unwielded his weapon as he opened the door and apologized for the rudeness.

''Well isn't someone jittery'', mocked the dwarf. ''Listen, Hawke is in need of your assistance. Has something to do with kicking mercenary ass I am told. Should be fun''

''Varric, take a look at these'', Fenris mumbled, handing him the sheets.

''Well would you look at that. Never took you for the kind to sit in a shady corner and have yourself a blast with a pile of ancient manuscripts, elf. Only the kind to sit in a shady corner and... well, sit in a shady corner''

''Can you read it?'' asked Fenris, impatiently.

Varric sighed and said in exasperation: ''Andraste's holy knickers, Fenris. Why in Maker's name would a dwarf speak a word of elvish? Even the elves don't!''

''Varric! Fenris!'', shouted a voice from afar. Fenris grabbed the documents and hid them swiftly.

Merrill, who was walking towards the elven alienage and noticed them, turned in Fenris' direction and added, amusingly: ''You look even more gloomy than usual, what is it now?''

Fenris was irritated by the blood mage's inquiry and decided not to respond. They all began walking towards Gamlen's house.

Varric chuckled. "When did you get all insightful, daisy? The guy is a perpetual frowner"

"I'm surprisingly sensitive! Besides, I can tell when he's happy. His scowl is a little less... scowly"

"Well that's a dainty exercise. Oh, lookie there. Now it just changed into a tranquil fury", Varric observed.

"According to old Dalish legends, in the forgotten ages, the ancient elves were a magically talented race of druids that lived in harmony with the natural world. They were enlightened mystic people who were pacifists and empaths. Their understanding of emotion and expertise of social reading must have been passed down to the modern Dalish people!"

Fenris rolled his eyes back and gave Merrill a death glare.

''What? Do I have something on my face?''

''Not yet'', he responded.

"Pointy-eared smugness comes in multiple flavours", jested Varric.

It then occurred to Fenris that Merrill's former keeper might be able to translate the pages that are potentially holding the truth about his past and identity, and decided that he would make his move when in a mission in the Sundermount area.


	5. 5

A messenger knocked on Fenris' door to bring him the verbal translation he had requested. He was a slender elf with dark brown hair falling at shoulder level and facial tattoos, presumably of the blood type Merrill has spoken of so many tedious times.

''Alright, so keeper Marethari took a quick look at your demand and was wondering what business Merrill's friends have with blood magic and the summoning of demons. She strongly disapproves of such drastic methods but gathered the gist of the information as you asked her to. Here goes nothing (...)''

Fenris interrupted him, alarmed by the sudden developments, but the messenger continued on, indifferent to the recipient's gruelling discomfort to the mention of the very things he channels all his anger at.

''Recollection of manuscripts regarding _Nazael _– that translates to _gatherer of souls_. '812 TE - I fled from the Blight at the edge of Frostback Mountain but it had arrived to the Tevinter Imperium; no hope is left. The empire will fall, and it was all caused by my selfishness. The village thought her death would be our salvation, that the darkspawn were her creation, but she came back from the grave. She ascended and brought evil in this land. She lives on, consumed by vengeance. I must flee. There are fates worse than death.' '1:2 Divine – I contracted _Nazael_ for the sake of revenge, but I cannot get her out of my mind. She delivered her end of the bargain many years ago, but I can't get peace of mind. When I die I will see her once again. I pray the Maker for the moment I will get to see her fair visage before the light in me disappears at last''

Several journal accounts from over 1200 to 100 years ago (presumably when this book had been published) were listed, recalling the mysterious encounters and strange fascination of mortals from all over Thedas with this cryptic being.

''Entire civilizations in ancient times have collapsed by her hand; its inhabitants turned on each other as the criminally simple summoning ritual was spreading as a mere rumor among them, seeking revenge against those who wronged them... but everyone can be seen as another's tormentor, and the vicious circle ultimately lead to their end. A crying heart with a grudge in its core resonates in her ears – anyone bearing such hatred must draw this symbol in a reflecting object with their blood, their fountain of life, and she will appear before them''

The messenger left the document on Fenris' desk, and the host compensated him with some of the gold he acquired working for Hawke. When the courier finally left, he sat down and in a moment of weakness, drank some of the Tevinter wine left by Denarius in the cellar, not knowing what to make of this knowledge.


	6. 6

''Say, Yin, why are you always observing that Kirkwall place? I'm so bored! You've been lazy and silent and I want to torture humans''.

The little girl who was addressing _Nazael_ was no older than maybe 10 years old, and Yin called her Mao. She had reached this portion of the Fade that is locked to mortals and therefore must be some kind of a higher being. Yin did not directly oppose her presence and allowed her to stay, as she seemingly extracted some form of entertainment working on cases. The child was playing with a paper balloon in front of the lone wooden shack, her shoulder-length light blonde hair and black robe floating in the wind, and standing in the middle of an infinite field of oriental poppies, as Yin was indoors, the tip of her fingers dipping in a clear water puddle.

''Are you listening to me? Stop pretending that I don't exist, stupid!'' she spurted in a provocative way, hoping it would catch Yin's attention, but none of her complains seemed to faze her.

The demon lifted her expressionless gaze, uttering with strange evenness ''I feel motion. Dark and dank, it reeks of death. Soon''

Mao felt the compelling need to protest: ''But I don't wanna wait. I should be the one in charge here, vengeance is fun! All you ever do is stay still and mope around until something happens, you know what I mean?''

''Seldom if ever'', Yin responded dryly.

Mao closed her large purple eyes and frowned. "I'm 865 years old. When are you going to stop treating me like I'm 200?"

''I am just... so tired''


	7. 7

Vengeance is what Fenris had been hoping for all along, and this deal might as well be a two-birds-one-stone thing. However, he knew that this creature would not simply reveal everything he is asking for, and that telling her about the dreams and visions that are passed down for several generations in his family is likely a bad idea. He was quite unsure how to go on about it, but couldn't bear to wait no longer. He wanted to deliver himself from the ghost of his former master, make him experience the torture that he had. He painted the symbol on a mirror, but nothing seemed to have happened. By the late afternoon, just before twilight, he lost hope that the ritual had worked and was sulking in the manor, thinking that it was too good to be true, until a voice cracked in the silence.

''You've summoned me''

Fenris jumped, taken aback, and raised his large sword in Yin's direction.

''W-Who are you?'', he stuttered, still short of breath.

''Maybe I ought to ask you, instead'', she said, approaching him in the darkness. "You may call me Yin"

Fenris kept his gaze fixed on her, as he was calming down: ''I-I know. You are here to serve me vengeance, fair and square, am I correct?''

She nodded. ''Once you enter a contract with me, the power of Wish allows me to warp reality according to your desires. Your tormentor will receive a life of anguish, and their soul will be sucked into a hell dimension after their physical body can no longer subside in this one. However, once the deed has been done, your soul will be mine to consume, and after your death, you will never experience the joys of heaven. Your essence will disappear from this world and all others. The decision is yours''

''I understand'', responded Fenris, ''I am not afraid of paying the price if it means I will get peace of mind, if only temporarily''

''The intricacies of your fate are meaningless to me''

Fenris felt it would be hard to reach out to an emotionless she-devil and wondered what he ever even thought he could manage to gain from this exchange.

''Listen, I do not wish for you to simply teleport and kill Denarius out of my sight. No, I want to be there the very instant he realizes that retribution is upon him. You will stay by my side until that moment arrives'', objected Fenris with an unexpected intensity, ''Are these agreeable terms, demon?''

Initially Yin was a bit startled by this sudden burst of passion, but as she averted Fenris' strong stare to think the deal through, she felt a glimmer of a strange new feeling grow inside of her.

''I accept''


	8. 8

Even after several months, there was still no sign of Denarius in Kirkwall. Fenris was growingly frustrated by this lack of action, but after Hawke returned from his expedition in the Deep Roads with Varric, he felt that maybe there will be some more progression in the upcoming weeks. He tried to get information out of Yin, but in the rare instances when she does speak up, it's to spurt out a pragmatic complain about the self-destructing behaviours or torpid lifestyles of mortals.

''So listen, we have a new job. I received a letter from a woman called Viktoria, lives in Lowtown. She doesn't dare leaving her house after she got ambushed by a troop of Antivan assassins. She claims not knowing why anyone would hire them, but believes that her former husband has something to do with it'', Hawke informed his party.

''It's always ex husbands'', noted Varric.

''First it's the marital bliss and then comes the almost inevitable decline that leads to arson, murder, and gardening tool theft. Best to keep it simple and swift'', complemented Isabela.

''Death by syphilis does sound preferable'', rebutted Aveline, defensively.

''Hey! Syphilis will make you blind and insane, but not kill you!"

''Um, hello? Healer here'', Anders felt obliged to say, ''But, uh, aren't we deviating from the correct course of conversation?''

An aggravated Hawke continued on: ''Yes, thank you. So if we are to get to the bottom of this, we need to split up. Anders, Merrill, Varric and Aveline can snoop around the Gallows, where Viktoria had been attacked. Fenris, Isabela and I will interrogate her to gather some more information about what might have happened. We meet at the Hanged Man once we're done''

Merrill coughed and said, in a faint voice ''But Fenris isn't here''

Hawke looked around, embarrassed that he had been too absorbed in his mission to even notice.

''Where is he, I thought I made it clear that we are meeting for an errand'', Hawke inquired, ''Is it me or is he's (...)''

''(...) even more grumpy than usual? Yes I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we noticed'', completed Anders.

''I mean, he's always been a bit of a sour supporter but... you know'', contemplated Hawke.

''I don't know, I think all the guy needs is a bit of emotional support'', pronounced a smirking Isabela, winking in Hawke's direction, ''I better go boost the morale''

''And on the day the words 'flimsy excuse' were redefined, we stood in awe and watched'', teased Varric in a conclusive note.


	9. 9

An unpleasant silence was hanging heavily in the air, and in the murky room, Fenris and Yin were sitting at the opposite ends of a table.

''So... so, what are you exactly?'', risked Fenris, ''I considered all possibilities, and... you are not a demon, obviously, since you can exist outside of the Fade; you can't simply be a person possessed by a demon, or you'd be an abomination. What is it you are?''

Yin looked at him, befuddled, not knowing what to answer. ''I-I never gave it much thought''

Another deep silence fell down.

''The collective nomenclature of Fade is exceedingly inaccurate. It implies that it is a single metaphysical realm, when in reality it accounts for several thousands of separate dimensions''

The flatness of Yin's speech was unsettling, which wasn't at all helped by her lack of facial responsivity; Fenris thought she sounded just like a Tranquil. Her appearance was definitely unusual too, there was a certain occult aura in the whole eerie pale-skinned brunette thing, and certainly the red eyes didn't help, but underneath it all, she just looked like a creepy, lifeless porcelain doll.

''A powerful mage disguised as a doll'', he thought in disgust.

''I am no mage'', she replied.

Fenris coughed uncomfortably from this ominous feeling of mind intrusion but was intrigued by Yin's bold statement.

''Magic in this reality is a natural phenomenon in which mortals can manipulate existing forces from their environment through the flowing of innate mental energies, a process that requires a fuel, namely lyrium. You are quite familiar with this substance, aren't you''.

''Your point being?'', questioned Fenris, petulantly.

''That magic necessarily follows the rules which govern this world. I, on the other hand, can warp and shape these rules, alter the very foundations of reality, and make it so that the ones inhabiting them don't even realize that anything has changed"

Isabela entered Fenris' mansion and called his name a few times. Upon hearing it, Fenris, alarmed, instructed Yin to hide, which she did without asking, effortlessly. He came up to greet her.

''Maker's breath, Fenris, you look awful''

He felt a bit insulted, ''Is there anything you want?''

''Actually, I came to see how you're holding up, but I can see that you obviously haven't slept in at least a week. Hawke called out for you, you didn't show up. In a rebellious mood, maybe? That's fine, I like a bad boy'', she grinned.

''Want something to drink?'', the elf offered.

She nodded and they walked their way to the kitchen. They discussed for a while about impersonal affairs when Isabela took the initiative.

''So, wanna tell me why you are seemingly so preoccupied lately? Got something on your mind?"

''It's nothing'', Fenris replied coldly.

''Perhaps you need a little... distraction'', said Isabela suggestively while seizing Fenris' left arm and approaching him slowly.

The lyrium scars glowed and Fenris backed off violently.

''I'm s-sorry, I didn't know... is it always like that?'', she mumbled, startled.

When Fenris got back to normal, he lowered his head and said ''It's not your fault, it's the scars. The pain is even more intense when they get touched, it's... it's...'', he uttered with resent and angst as he picked up the chair that had fallen and threw it against the wall, breaking it to pieces.

''On the plus side, you killed the chair which was looking shifty'', Isabela joked.

The two of them then went off to join Hawke for the mission.


	10. 10

''I was wondering if you'd ever show up again, really. What were you thinking? Accepting this contract, how stupid are you... it might take forever until you _actually_ get to avenge him, and you're stuck in the meantime in that lower realm'', Mao insisted, ''Yin! What made you do this? To what end?''

Yin stood up and started walking towards the lake which was facing the house.

''I sensed something... something very strong. That man, he is not like the others, his essence is tainted, tainted by a past that is not his''

Mao raised an eyebrow in confusion: ''What does that even mean!''

''It is strange, and I do not fully understand it. It's as if I cannot control it, it fills my head, and I cannot hear anything else'', Yin responded as the waves caressed her ankles.

''Oh I know! You're in love!'', chanted Mao in a mocking voice.

Yin stopped, keeping her gaze still fixed ahead, and then in a slow motion, turned her head on the side. ''It's impossible'', she mumbled faintly as she removed her white burial robe and dived into the water.


	11. 11

The two groups met on the way to the Hanged Man, in the streets of Lowtown.

''I think we figured out why Viktoria's husband went to attack her. Took a lot of convincing but she admitted that the man dabbled in blood magic. It is possible that his incentive for trying to murder his wife is to acquire an ancient magical artifact that happens to be Viktoria's family heirloom. Well the object just so happens to be lost'', said Hawke.

''A mage's at fault, how surprising'', uttered Fenris bitterly.

At this moment, he perceived with horror Yin standing on top of the tall concrete building up ahead, chasing after a grey cat.

''We investigated the scene where Viktoria got attacked and traced a path where the mage's operations could be held. It leads to the top of Sundermount'', added Aveline.

Once she caught it, her eyes met with Fenris', and she jumped off the 4-or-so-floor structure.

''Whoa, I think I just saw something fall off that house over there'', said Merrill, who caught a glimpse of the mayhem.

Fenris started panicking. ''Don't be absurd, that's impossible. What are you looking at? I just realized I have to go over there... to the... washroom''

The party stood there, abashed. ''Can someone tell me what just happened'', said Varric.

''I say it's because of the...", suggested Isabela while making a gesture depicting the act of drinking alcohol from the bottle.

''Thumb sucking?'', asked Merrill in confusion.

Fenris ran to Yin, who was holding the cat and observing it. He grabbed her forcibly by the arms, which made her drop the feline.

''What are you thinking, getting out in the open like that?''

Her eyes were as deep and vast as oceans, and looking directly into them induced a vertigo, or hypnosis of some sort.

''Your face is a poem. I can read it'', Yin uttered, with a seriousness that was almost comical.

''Really? It doesn't say 'you are insufferable' by any chance?'', whispered Fenris, clearly irritated. ''Listen, the others won't understand. I can expose you to them, I can't take that risk... they are all I've got''

He released Yin from his grasp, who struck back: ''You are wrong''

He raised his head when she started walking in the party's direction. Fenris frowned, annoyed by the girl's lack of concern, grabbed her hand and fiercely pulled her in his direction.

''You need me... and so do they'', she murmured with the same absence of intonation as always, guiding Fenris' eyes to the side where the party was standing, right there. Staring. Glaring.

Yin was so close he could hear her breathing, and immediately pushed her off in defiance, feeling the heat rushing to his face. She looked at him with a certain air of curiosity, tilting her head to the left.

''Your body warms. You are lusting after me''

''Harlot'', Fenris uttered beneath his teeth, hiding his blushing face from the others.

''Well that was unexpected... unexpected, but heartwarming! Fenris and Yin, huh!'', said Merrill gleefully.

''Well that certainly explains why Fenris has been on the edge lately... except that... no, no it really doesn't'', Hawke concluded, puzzled.

''I say that's what happens when his daily brooding requirements get interrupted - makes him bounce back in full force once he gets the chance'', explained Varric.

Anders stepped forward and skeptically asked: ''No one else is bothered by the fact that Yin is most likely underage (...)''

"I don't like him. He's insipid. Clearly human", Yin complained to Fenris.

"(...) and quite possibly the creepiest person I've ever met'', the mage finished. "On second thought..."

Fenris looked at Anders for an instant and turned back to Yin, secretively. ''You and I both, friend"

''While all of this is intrinsically fascinating, need I remind you that we have a job to do and we're losing daylight'', recalled Aveline, who was losing patience.


	12. 12

"I have to admit it all went smoother than I expected'', confessed Fenris, "I didn't anticipate that they'd just let you tag along on top of that, as if it was nothing. Can't believe they'd fall for you being my lover, ludicrous"

Yin gave him a blank stare: "You really are foolish''

Fenris stepped back and said precariously "What is it? Wait... have you done something? You must have, haven't you? Tell me you didn't actually... brainwash my friends? ...And Anders''

''It was an indispensable temporary measure, given the circumstances. Do not worry, I will erase their memory of ever having met me when this is over, if it alarms you so''

"You don't have a glimpse of compassion in you, do you? You can't just play with people's minds and bodies and dispose of them when they are of no longer use to you, it's inhumane''

''I am not human. I am an entity that cannot be described by human language. Yet, my actions are governed by the whims of a confused, inconsistent elf who does not understand the desires of his own heart. If it means anything, I apologize for having behaved against your unpredictable change of mind'', said Yin.

Despite the insincere, passive-aggressive attempt at an apology, Fenris felt as though she was right, and his burst of anger might have been unjustified as she did do this trying to ease his discomfort. He was the one who asked that Yin be around him in the first place, but her absence of emotional potential or empathy frustrated him. She most likely never even experienced pain or fear, Fenris thought, she delivers vengeance but doesn't know the meaning of it.

"And anyway, I thought your power was limited to warping realities and whatnot, anything else to report?"

"Reality is limited to our experience of it; there is truly nothing beyond that"

Fenris didn't really understand what that meant, but then again philosophy was never his strong point.

"Are... are we going to see a dead body?", she asked.

"Possibly several"

"Mist, cemetery, full moon. Should end well", Hawke commended dryly, as the party were reaching for the cave in which voices could be heard, from the graveyard.

He asked if anyone had a lantern or some other sort of illumination.

''We won't need eyes for where we're going", said Yin.

''Aaalright... thanks for the tip. Anders, your staff?''

''Not to be the Negative Nancy here, but I think that maybe we ought to listen to the combat clairvoyant. I mean she does have a point, we're going down there not knowing what we're going to be facing and a huge ball of fire will undoubtedly attract attention, not to mention that the combustion is rapid''

Merrill turned to Fenris and, trying to propagating her enthusiasm, said ''Aren't you having a tiny bit of fun, infiltrating a mage's territory with the clear intent of eliminating them? Isn't it the kind of thing you enjoy?''

''Yes, truly my life has reached its apex''

After a little while it was impossible to see anything ahead because of the obscurity, and everyone started to feel uneasy going further. At this point they couldn't even see the exit, and they tried their best not to fall or make any noise.

"Fenris", Yin whispered, and grasped the elf's piece of clothing on the back.

He angled his body sideways and she took his hand, making the lyrium emit a luminescent gleam. Fenris blushed and got his hand off, told her to stop that, and continued walking. Then she jumped on his back and strategically covered his mouth with her hand. Fenris was struggling to get her off initially, his Tevinter cussing censored by Yin's hand.

''Go forth, my glowing steed'', she ordered Fenris, with an aloofness that was dissonant in context.

''You are horrible'', he shrieked, giving in.

''Not bad'', contemplated Anders. Varric and Merrill looked at each other and snickered uncontrollably.

The group kept diving into the depths of the cave until they reached a dead end.

"What now?", interjected Isabela.

"Well, that's really up to you" said a raspy voice behind them, "You can always try to fight your way out, or you can surrender nicely. It's quite funny actually, I've been just attempting to get a hold of new experiment subjects''.

"This is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content", warned Hawke.

"Don't make me go kung-fu on you, pet", warned Isabela.

"Capture them!" the man shouted to his minions.

The members of the group positioned themselves and the confrontation started. However, something was off with their opponents and surely the total darkness didn't favour a certain victory.

''Ma vehnan! I think Varric has fallen!" shouted Merrill.

"Cool, crossbow! Check out these babies. Goodbye, daggers! Hello, flying fatality!", Isabela rejoiced, shortly before being knocked down herself.

"Anders! Right now would be the perfect moment for a healing spell!", Hawke shouted.

"I-I... Where are you? It's too dark, I can't see anything!".

And one by one, every single member of the party fell prey to the opponent's attacks.


	13. 13

"I'm back by popular demand", mumbled Varric as he was recovering from knockout.

"How's your face?", asked Merrill.

"Oh, still ruggedly handsome I would think", he answered with a half smirk.

"Okay. First thought, just totally spontaneous, unfiltered, off the top of my head: Ouch!", said Hawke.

"Everyone alright? I think I was... out", asked Aveline.

Suddenly a creature appeared, presumably the one responsible for them being held hostage behind bars.

"Greetings, prisoners. I come here to inform you of your purpose here", the voice said.

As he approached, Merrill saw the nightmarish vision of his face, covered in scales, his two long fangs sticking out of his mouth, and the slit pupils of his bright yellow eyes.

"Snake man! Maker, this man is a reptile... thing!'', she screeched.

"Yes, and that's the problem with archaic objects: they never come with an instruction manual. Fortunately... it would appear that I will be able to figure it out by trial and error. You see, I am fairly satisfied with the result it had on me – more powerful, acute night vision, a skin that serves a nearly indestructible armor, and have you seen those teeth? However I cannot say it was as successful with others of my colleagues, as you can see for yourself''.

He pointed at a carcass; a mass of flesh that appeared deformed, like it was never of human form in the first place, and snickered.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday... unless you're us", commented Hawke.

"Don't worry, out of charity I'll give you some time to say your farewells", the reptilian mage said sadistically, and went a little further to examine the artefact.

"We have to get out", said Anders.

"Great idea... and how do you suggest we do that? Besides, it's not like we exactly have weapons or anything", replied Aveline.

"This lock is weak, anyone moderately skilled in theft could pick is easily. I could do it in a matter of minutes".

"That's brilliant strategy, really, pure cunning. How could the corrupt mage with night vision standing maybe ten feet ahead possibly notice our escape", said Fenris in a deadpan manner.

"See, now he's all mad and sarcastic", pointed Merrill to Isabela with a hint of disappointment.

"Pardon me for seeing the glass half full!".

"What we need is a diversion... I say Isabela gets naked" pronounced Varric.

"I don't think so", Hawke disallowed.

"I could get naked", the dwarf suggested.

"No!", exclaimed the whole group.

Fenris suddenly noticed something was off and with dread, observed: "Hawke. Yin isn't here".


	14. 14

"The gem of Arsivik. Legendary amulet, sought by armies and great monarchs. Official sponsor of either a very fortunate or a very grievous fate on your end. Activating its power center appears to have a large range of effects, but how can it be predicted?" lectured the foe, in a pensive tone.

"How humiliating", said the vivid, sparkling voice of a child, coming from the table where the reptilian mage was standing earlier.

"H-How did you get there? The gem! Someone protect the gem!".

"Your breed is fragile. Is this how they came to control this world? By using miniscule tools fabricated by ones that are greater?", Yin appeared on a further spot and went on calmly, observing the necklace which was levitating above Mao hand.

"Give me that, harpy. Where are those sodding guards?" he shouted, walking furiously towards Mao.

"Your subjects have been removed from this plane of existence" Yin paused and, over the child's frantic giggling of anticipation, added: "Please remain still, human. Your incessant motion is making me nauseous".

Thorny vines came out of the ground and stabbed his feet and calves, as he screamed in agony.

"In some of the dimensions I have visited, nightmares walked among mortals, skewering victims in plain sight, laying their fears out for everyone to see. This to make us laugh. I have forgotten how to laugh. Now... now I am trapped under one roof, in this time and this space with an unstable elf who drinks too much wine and regards me with condescension".

"What is it you want? Can't we talk this out? I have coin, you can take all my coin, just let me go!",

"You cannot pay us in brass chips, little king! Yum yum, eat the soul!", tittered Mao playfully.

"You aim to become a survivor, unclouded by conscience, remorse, or delusions of morality. You are a pitiful shadow lost in darkness, a damned soul wallowing in sinful karma, and for that, you must pay the price".

The mage liberated himself from the vines' grasp and went straight for a blow in Yin's direction, who fell on the ground from the impact. He cheek was bruised, but she showed no sign of pain.

"I see you got cheap tricks, doll, but I do too. This skin – turns out its regeneration and hardness are quite phenomenal".

"Yin, get up! Foul mages, so absorbed in their need for power. I will end you if it's the last thing (...)", bawled Fenris.

"Ah I see, so that's how it is. Yes, feel free to watch as I eviscerate your little special friend here, as well as the annoying bratty half-pint, for you will be the next in line", interrupted the monster.

"Mister Raiden speaks out of turn. He's a bad example and will have no cakes today", spoke Mao from afar.

The man tried to answer but his lips had now been tied together. He was initially confused, but then started screaming silently, incapable of releasing his voice. He dropped on his knees and tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. He was immobilized – Yin had liquefied his bones and implanted them underneath the surface of his scaly skin into some kind of exoskeleton.

"Finish him off already, and let us out! Just kill him!" shouted Hawke, who felt a slight discomfort. He's seen a fair share of extremely morbid things in his life, but that had to top everything off.

Yin looked briefly at Hawke with an air of annoyance, ripped her robe open and let it drop. She placed her hand on the snake man's chest and somehow absorbed his scaly exoskeleton, forming a suit of armor with it and leaving the creature skinless.

"Ugh... I'm gonna be in therapy 'til I'm 40" Isabela gasped.

"Your physical suffering will never cease, it will make you mad and will alienate you, but you will not die. Seize these moments, however, as it will be even worse after you die", Mao smiled.

"Who... What are you?", asked Hawke, traumatized.

Yin turned her head in their direction and said, in a flat voice devoid of any form of joy or hope: "I am vengeance".


	15. 15

Sunset. Sunset, again. The door to the wooden house was closed and was transmitting signals, but this house was corrupted, it was tainted with sin. Fenris approached it and he felt it. He saw the dissonant colours and abyssal yonic voids, the ichor-dripping vermiform tentacles and walls of blood, like a vision of cosmic horror. The nauseating odours made him sick. This house was cursed by a sad tragedy, a lifelong tragedy that ended with an abrupt, violent death. Fenris felt pain, not physical pain but empathy for someone else and a guilt that twisted his heart. He approached the seal of the door and peaked from the keyhole. He stepped back when an eye was looking on the other side.

"Young man, why aren't you like the other children? Throwing rocks at the pigeon with a broken wing, for the pigeon brought nothing but plague, evil, and misery to this place", an old lady said.

He opened a door and inside the house was a pile of corpses, maybe 30 or more – all elves, bloody and charred. The girl was sitting there, on top of it. The dead opened their eyes in syncopation and started murmuring things: "We did everything we could", "The cleansing never worked", "We knew, we knew this would happen", "It was for her own good", "The Maker frowned upon her existence". The voices piled up until nothing would be heard but an ear-piercing blare. Fenris covered his ears and dropped on his knees, and he saw the girl's silent, repressed tears falling and sprinkling like diamonds over the gory scene.

"Why didn't you save me? Why did you let them do this to me?"


	16. 16

Fenris opened up his eyes, laid a hand on his forehead and frowned. He fell asleep on the couch; empty bottles of wine were rolling on the floor. Yin was standing there, looking at him like he's some circus freak. This will be a very long day.

"You've been sitting for a long time. You drank a great deal of that poison, you called me a lot of names meant to hurt feelings I no longer have, and then you sat there for hours making noise with your nose", she said inquisitively.

"I had a nightmare, Maker, will you leave me a moment of peace?", Fenris explained irritatingly.

"And now nightmares are trapped inside the heads of mortals, as pitiful echoes of themselves. I wonder whom they angered so to merit such a fate".

"I have to deal with plenty of torment as it is. Adding 'having an eerie creature analyzing my every movement in my sleep' to the list is quite unnecessary, not to mention highly disturbing. You could at least fake it".

"As you wish. Then I will sleep naked, like the animals do".

Fenris pulled a contrived grin and pried: "Don't immortal demons ever need to sleep anyways? What about eating and drinking? Are they not subject to bodily needs at all? It must be quite liberating to live independently of such constraints".

"I am damned if life itself is condemnation. Through immortality, my freedom is captivity"

Fenris stood up, and went by the window. He never thought of it that way, and listening to these words falling from Yin's mouth created a certain sadness in him. Her coldness and incomprehension of the mortal coil sometimes makes her sound haughty, but right now Fenris feels like she might have hidden layers. He's not sure whether his nightmares hold some latent truth to them, and as flickering and incongruous as they may be, they suggest that a gruesome event might have led a once human Yin to become some kind of a corporeal god of vengeance. Betrayal, maybe. It's hard to interpret symbolic portrayals in the likes of dreams.

"You were not always like this, am I right?"

Yin joined him. The sun was doing down. "Sunset, vanishing life... I wasn't allowed to follow it into oblivion, erase myself from the minds of others. Some lives are doomed before they even begin".

"So, this is your deliverance. This is what you are longing for in the long road: death. Death is your reward for doing what you are doing, serving vengeance. You want your soul to be saved", summarized Fenris.

"I still exist, because he needs me. This is the price I had to pay. My life has been stretched to unnatural lengths, I feel thin, incomplete. After so many years, everything loses its meaning – anger, sadness, love, even vengeance itself. But when this is all over, when I am of no use to him anymore, he will abandon me. I prayed for the day he would abandon me, the day I would return to nothingness, where I belong".

Fenris turned to her and smiled.

"Why are you smiling? That's inappropriate", interjected Yin.

"If your existence lacks a purpose, then I feel up to the challenge. Bring back meaning in your life, make you complete"


	17. 17

"Oh heck I knew it! Sodding elf, told you they weren't just up to brooding contests in that large mansion of his!"

Fenris woke up from all the noise that was going on in his house.

"H-How did you get in? What is this all about?", he asked in confusion, wiping off the drool off his cheek.

"You know what I mean! The post-sex cuddling and... nudity!", Isabela said. "To think that you would take advantage of a girl that age, really, I didn't take you for the type. Especially the ones who are really sadistic... and... vengeance? What was up with that by the way?"

"I think that's the reason why Hawke wanted to see them", explained Anders.

"Wait, can we get back to the... cuddling part?", Fenris asked uncertainly.

"He is the one who instructed me to", commended Yin, deciding to play along with it to annoy Fenris.

The elf jumped back, startled by Yin's presence in his bed. "You! When did you get there? ...And where is your clothing?"

"Don't you remember? You... removed it", she answered decisively.

"Shameless", commented Anders."In any case, you two should get dressed and head to the Hawke estate"

"And I wasn't invited, really? Depravity is my specialty, if you know what I mean"

"You've really mastered the single entendre, Isabela", Anders observed.

Anders and Isabela left the mansion, and Fenris gave Yin a disapproving look. "Harlot"


	18. 18

Yin had no choice but to reveal her true identity, and Fenris convinced himself, with defeat, that her purpose would have been discovered sooner or later. Merrill was shocked that she did not recognize her, as her existence is quite known among the Dalish, though granted as an evil bringer of chaos. Hawke was surprised that Fenris would take such measures for vengeance, but was glad that things were sorted out and to have such a powerful ally in the party.

"The viscount informed me of a little... issue going on in Kirkwall. Rogue slavers, quite violent", the leader declared. "I think we should patrol and see if there's anything we can do about it. You feel okay doing this, Fenris?"

"Count me in", he responded abruptly.

"Wait... is it difficult or time-consuming?", Isabela asked. "I have some... piratey things to take care of"

"Nobody's asking you to come. If the slavers need grooming tips, we'll give you a call", Aveline remarked.

And so the group started to keep watch over the city. In the Darktown area, as predicted, they got ambushed by slavers. Some of them got away and Hawke commanded that they follow them.

"Humans... so many of the same... and so many unneeded", Yin observed.

Merrill found an acute interest in Yin, as they might help her reconstruct the history of her people. "So, Yin, were you acquainted to any elves in the time you were a mortal? When was that again?"

"At an era that is now known as the Ancient Times. I walked this earth and witnessed the fear and despair that accompanied the rise and fall of all five Blights. My mother and father were elves, as were the rest of the village I lived in"

"But... you are human, aren't you? Or were, rather. How is that even possible?"

"Congenital abnormality, I would presume. Born as a human with the gift of sight. Of course, the villagers all just thought that I was simply an affront to the natural order and to the Creators' will"

"How did they react to it? Aren't the Creators merciful deities?"

"My mother forcefully kept my head underwater, burned my hands on the stove, scourged me and ordered the evil spirits to leave my body. The other children lapidated me, and the only person I ever trusted buried me alive"

"Oh. Well I guess that explains the... whole vengeance gig. Let's move on"

The slavers led them to an abandoned slavers den inside holding caves. Fenris had a bad feeling about this, like he knew something was coming. He looked at Yin – she was conspicuously silent. He didn't like it. Felt like she was hiding something.

"Go for it!" a voice shouted loudly.

A spike ceiling was dropped over the adventurers, almost getting Aveline and Merrill, but they dodged it at the last minute. The perpetrators were standing a little further, and with an ignited fury, the group ran on to fight them.

"Wait! Wait! We can explain!", one of the men said, shaking in fear. "It's just... we thought you were thugs!"

Another pointed at Fenris. "Someone with that much body art is bound to have a different definition of civic duty", he explained.

"Oh my, what fierceness. The gods themselves do tremble", Hawke commented, raising an eyebrow.

"We are here to fight you to the death, scum", Fenris interposed.

"Preferably yours", Merrill added.

Struck by anxiety, one of the slavers ran to Hawke and attacked him.

"Hey! You can't just go around punching people, you have to say something cool first!", he opposed, defensively striking back.

"Never fear, Varric is here!", he chanted as he started firing bolts in all directions. "Somebody order a shot in the face?"

"We have important things to do, why do they insist on interrupting?", Anders snivelled.

When all their opponents were on the ground, a young elven slave named Orana went to see them and thanked them for saving her. Hawke offered her a job as a maid in his manor, which she gratefully accepted. Yin was examining an unconscious man and asked if she could keep him as a pet, but received no answer. Hawke turned to Varric and grinned.

"Nice pre-asskicking one-liner, by the way"

"Don't make fun. I worked long and hard to get this pompous", the dwarf responded.

As they reached the next room, a wind of fury overwhelmed Fenris the moment he saw the woman tucked in the corner. His lyrium tattoos glowed intensely and he rushed towards Hadriana like he was possessed.

"Fenris... please spare me. I was only following orders", the mage whined.

"I think not", he angrily expressed, lifting his arm for what Isabela likes to refer to as 'magical fisting'.

Hawke felt the need to intervene. "Fenris, if you do that now, you're no better than them. Yin?"

"This human hurt Fenris. I am feeling grief for him, I can't seem to control it. I support the option that involves violence"

"Okay, fair enough then. Fenris, you should know better. Just let her go", Hawke persisted.

"And how exactly do you intent to stop me?"

"By appealing to your common sense, if such a creature exists"

"Y-You have a sister! She wonders where you are. Don't you want to see her again? Your family...", said Hadriana.

Fenris walked back and paused. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and gave the mage an abrupt, merciless death. He looked at Hawke with an air of defiance, turned his back, and stormed off.


End file.
